


Bold Emerald and Dull Amber

by Storyflight



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Asexual Character, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Saihara Shuichi, Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Pride, I love her, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, It's really really really really minor, Naked Cuddling, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Nowhere whatsover, Only Rated T because no clothes, Other, Part 2, Rantaro is Bi Ace!, Shuichi is telling a story, There is no sexual content at all, They ARE naked BUT it is not explained in detail, Thude is an actual term and my friends calls me it all the time, Trans Chabashira Tenko, Trans Saihara Shuichi, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Trust is very important in a relationship. Rantaro is very pleased that they are able to grow closer with their boyfriend.--Sequal toSea Green





	Bold Emerald and Dull Amber

**Author's Note:**

> So
> 
> -Platonic(???) Nudity. There is NO description of their body physique, you're welcome  
> -Showering together   
> -Shuichi MENTIONS the concept of fetishisation of trans people (which is...really gross), very minor, very short, not directly said, very very much implied, only mentioned that one time and then never again  
> -There is no smut or any implications of them getting it on, I put it as a T rating because...nudity  
> -I literally have mentioned the same 13654684 things for the THIRD TIME I wrote these fics all around the same time and I do this a lot with all of my fics and I will avoid that. But hey! Warrior cats aren't mentioned :D  
> -The Implied/Referenced Transphobia and Homophobia is REALLY SMALL as well, Rantaro and Shuichi are having conversations

Night has fallen. Everyone in Hope’s Peak called it at night and went back to their dorm. For a couple, they engage in late night activities or going out into the city. It wasn’t too late, the students were responsible, and the faculty allowed it.

 

Rantaro went back to their dorm. Shuichi decided to join them and kept one another company. There was not much talking, simply leaning on one another’s back and finally relaxing for a change. This week has been rather hectic with a “Talent Play” the school decided to work on. They had another rehearsal the day after tomorrow.

 

“Shuichi,” A thought came to their mind and nudged the detective. From his reaction, he might have fallen asleep. “Have you taken off your binder yet?”

 

Shuichi turned over his shoulder, hesitant about replying.

 

Rantaro was not one to remind Shuichi every night to remove it. He was very good with that and kept it on at average times, sometimes longer only because of long days.

 

The couple came out to one another about two weeks ago. Nothing has changed between the two of them, nothing drastic or one of them feeling awkward around one another. Shuichi has been calling them ‘Significant Other’ or ‘Lover’ instead of ‘Boyfriend’. They told him he didn’t have to, but appreciates his use of terms.

 

Shuichi and needles were not the best of friends, so Rantaro helped him with his Testosterone shots when he asked for it.

 

“...No, it is still on”

“I know you’re not a fan of having it off, but I don’t want you to get hurt…”

 

“Yeah…”

“I’ll look away, don’t worry”

“Oh...there’s no need for that. I mean, we are together, I don’t see the problem with it”

 

That’s such a big step for Shuichi, both of them. They knew he grew worried that Rantaro will have certain thoughts about his appearance. In all honesty, Rantaro could care less.

 

Their focus was somewhere else and Shuichi taking off his shirt was sort of...there. This was the first time Rantaro has seen him shirtless. Their feelings for him didn’t change, it’s similar to seeing clouds in the sky.

 

They’re there and you keep going.

 

“Rantaro?” He hasn’t put on the shirt yet, “You’re not...having thoughts, are you?”

“What do you mean?” Their gaze switched to nothingness to Shuichi.

“Like...you’re not turned on by how I have a body like this? But...you know...turned on in a...not so good way? It’s like...ugh...I don’t know how to explain it…”

 

“Oh...Oh no!” Shuichi meant  _ that,  _ it made them feel sick. No one should see individuals like that.

 

“I don’t desire sex or sexual actions in the first place” they confessed, “I don’t see myself having sex in the future either. I mean...if I do, it’s because I love you, not because I’m a freak thinking like that”

 

There was heat rising onto the detective’s cheek. He had the shirt covering his torso and looked down at the ground.

 

“You’re not lying, r-right? I mean…you were okay when I told you I’m trans but this is the first time you’ve seen...well...I kind of assume that…”

“No matter what, you’re a  _ boy,  _ I don’t care what anyone says. Nothing will change my view of you. I know that you dislike your body, I know it makes you feel disgusted, ugly, or anything in the ladder, and...I’m sorry, I wish I could just switch bodies with you”

 

Rantaro traced a finger along Shuichi’s shoulder. They were heavy with freckles that went along part of his arm and most of his back. They would love to kiss each one of them.

 

“My views for you haven’t changed. To be honest, my feelings for you increased because you feel comfortable doing this...you trust me. Do you want to put back on your shirt?”

“I don’t know...I might just feel worse”

“How about I take off my shirt? So you at least won’t be alone”

“Only if you’re comfortable”

 

Rantaro began to take off their own shirt and tank top. It felt a little strange, they were not one to expose most of their body, Rantaro wore baggy clothes for a reason.

 

Their glasses almost fell off their face. Rantaro quickly pushed them up and looked back at Shuichi.

Once their torso was fully exposed, they heard a staggering gasp from their boyfriend.

 

“Is...there something wrong?”

“My apologies, you have a really nice body”

“Haha...Thanks” the joys of travelling all around the world can give an individual some muscle. They were not as buff as Kaito or Mondo, it’s mainly their legs with all of the muscle.

 

“And you have a lot of freckles! Much more than me...they’re…” Shuichi reaches out to their face, then wavered their hand down to their stomach, “They’re everywhere”

 

“I adore your freckles too. I find it very unique they’re always hidden to the world...I feel blessed being able to see them. I would love to kiss them…”

 

“Not if I kiss your freckles first…” Shuichi wrapped his arms around them and began to kiss the several freckles on their face.

 

“H-Hey! Those are a  _ lot  _ of kisses, you know that right?”

“I’ll narrow it down...for now” he took off Rantaro’s glasses and began to kiss all around their nose, then over to their other cheek. 

 

He made it down to their chest. He looked up at Rantaro for a clear consent of the kissing then kept going after the approval. They kept laughing from how his lips tickled and simply out of affection. Once he started kissing their stomach, they snorted.

 

“Ticklish?”

“L-Leave me alone”

He left a large patch of ticklish kisses.

 

“S-Shuichi! Haha! Hey!!”

“Sorry...You’re so adorable…” Shuichi faced Rantaro once more and gave them a quick peck. “Hey...do you mind if I strip some more?”

 

“That’s an interesting way to put it”

“As in—“ he shook his head, “Can I take off my pants? I’ll keep my boxers on”

“Whatever makes you comfortable. Then if it gets too much, you’re free to stop”

“Same goes to you, okay?”

 

Shuichi unbuckled his pants while Rantaro did the same. Honestly, if the two did not already know from the get-go there would be no sexual actions, this whole session would look like the start of...something Miu would say.

Instead, they almost felt closure. They trusted Shuichi with this and he did too. Shuichi had his fears, then working with it. 

 

Their bond grew much closer. Shuichi snuggled next to him, eyes barely open and rather clouded.

 

“Hey...If it’s okay with you...may you tell me when you found out you were Nonbinary?”

 

“Sure…” they ran their fingers into Shuichi’s hair, now rewarded with a loving sigh.

 

“Many were...well, they didn’t like that I had so many sisters and caught on with feminine traits they had for example. My father hated it the most, he would force me to do all of these activities to make sure ‘I am a Man’...whatever that means. He hated the fact that others went ‘Your Son is probably Gay’ and they weren’t entirely incorrect about that”

 

They heard a small chuckle from Shuichi. They paused the conversation so they can kiss the side of his head.

 

“After...being forced to be one thing and saying what I like doing is wrong...I didn’t feel good in my skin, I guess. At first, I thought I wanted to be a girl deep down. Maybe that’s what was going on...then I did my research about transitioning...then I saw a couple of more articles...and I found about people who are Nonbinary...specifically Agender and then...well, it felt right! I went  _ ‘okay, I feel comfortable seeing myself like this!’ _ And I don’t want to be seen as a boy or girl. I don’t want people to be so obsessed about  _ me _ being a boy or girl. I know I cannot have everyone sees me like that, my Dad didn’t like it. ‘ _ That does not exist, you’re born a male, those terms are only used for multiple people’  _ and for my Mom...well...She was a little confused too and said I might be going through something”

 

Rantaro leaned closer to Shuichi.

 

“I think I’ll tell everyone soon. Do you think they will be okay with it?”

“I know Chiaki is also Nonbinary, their class is okay with them. I’m sure our class will be okay with it. I mean, only if you feel comfortable with it…”

 

Rantaro would love to tell their class soon. They were not the biggest fan of being called so many masculine terms throughout the day. Kaito, Oh Kaito, he means so well and not doing anything to try and upset Rantaro, but they disliked being called ‘Dude’ Or ‘having to be a man’. It was not his fault at all, he didn’t know.

 

Korekiyo might be okay with it. With his extensive research, he would know so much about gender identity and maybe ask some questions for research purposes.

 

Honestly, Miu would be one that they would feel uneasy about confessing to until they found out about her background. Shuichi told them that her Aunt’s wife is trans.

Wait, how could they forget? They indirectly told Miu and Kaede! The pianist was so happy! Miu was okay with it too.

 

“I can tell our class that I’m Trans too if you want...we could do it together” Shuichi’s amber-grey eyes looked uncertain, “We don’t have to...well, I don’t have to. I just want to help you...and you know that you aren’t alone”

 

“You’re so amazing, I love you” Rantaro kissed him again, a very loving and caring kiss for their boyfriend. Shuichi’s face grew bright and giggled.

 

“Then we should tell our class when we are ready, Ran-chan. First thing before homeroom starts” Shuichi looked around the room “...Maybe I should head back and take my shower”

 

“Just take a shower here” Rantaro has a thought. They had an idea that would be a hit or miss, one that might make Shuichi upset.

 

“....Want to join me, Ran-chan?”

“A-Ah…” they couldn’t help it, they grew very flustered at the thought of it. Rantaro was almost naked with their boyfriend right now, just slip off their boxers and they’re exposed. 

 

Then there’s the fact that people usually take  _ baths  _ together, not showers. 

 

“Is it okay?”

“Yes, I don’t mind. Although...do you need to wash your hair tonight? I’m sorry it’s just...the smell of shampoo really bothers me, I don’t like it at all”

 

He doesn’t like the smell of shampoo, he gets fidgety when people touch him, and recently Rantaro noticed that the detective ripped the tags off his shirt. Even more than that, when they have gym, he  _ refuses  _ to wear shorts or anything that exposes his knees. Shuichi never goes to any loud events either, Kaede mentioned once that he started to freak out when they went to a rave together. So he must not like lots of noises  _ and  _ colours.

 

“Huh...that’s fine, I don’t need to wash my hair” They do not wash their hair daily, it’s not good for their hair. “I’ll get some towels and some clothes you can wear”

 

“And I’ll start the shower. Are you okay with warmer showers”

“Yup”

 

Rantaro and Shuichi separated temporally. While they collected clothes and some towels for the two. They heard the water started to run from the bathroom and Shuichi stepping inside. 

 

The Adventurer was not far behind and headed inside the bathroom. It was only on for a couple of minutes, and yet it steamed the whole place.

 

“Comfortable?”

“I suppose…” Shuichi muttered

 

Rantaro took off their boxers and handed the detective everything he needed to clean himself.

 

“Are you coming?”

“Yea…” Rantaro stepped inside the shower. Shuichi blinked at them, body drenched beside his hair, and smiled warmly.

 

“Let me wash you. Then...I can tell you when I found out I was trans”

“You don’t have to”

“Hey, I asked you and you told me. It’s the least I could do. Now let me ...” Shuichi picked up a wet loofah and gestured them to turn around. They did as instructed and felt the strange item being rubbed along their back.

 

“I can tell you one thing, I discovered I was bisexual a little before. That’s when I was told  _ ‘[XXX], you either like one or the other’  _ from classmates. Never told my parents”

 

Rantaro winced from the name. This was the first time they’ve heard his deadname, they had no intention of finding out what it was. 

“Hey, you don’t have to use that name, don’t do that”

“Sorry...force of habit when I talk about this. Then I was taking part in lots of school events. I didn’t want to, I had to and I hated it. Every time I had to wear a dress, then hearing everyone calling me ‘Miss Saihara’ and ‘You're such a wonderful lady, so smart!’ It grew...uneasy”

 

He began washing his lower back.

 

“You know how puberty goes. I feel awkward and whatnot, I thought it was  _ only  _ because of puberty. Then one day, I cut my hair. It used to be really long and curled at the end too. Someone said ‘You look like a boy’ and I was...okay with it. Then I thought to myself...that maybe that’s what I wanted, to be a boy. I never liked being a girl, but I thought that was because of something else. At this time, I was living with my Uncle...still am. I told him that I wanted to be seen as a boy, work on top surgery and such. He and his wife support me to this day. My parents...still call me [XXX]”

 

Rantaro did not respond. The way he ended that sentence sounded like he was about to say more.

 

“We managed to have everything in the record before I transferred here. I still have such a feminine voice, my eyelashes are way too long, and I have to wear that damn binder. I can’t wait till I no longer have to use it”

 

“Me too” Shuichi will feel so free and be happy after it. Of course, it won’t happen for a long time from now. It’s going to happen regardless.

 

“I’m glad you were able to share this with me, Shuichi. Do you want me to wash your back?”

“No...it’s fine, but thank you. Is there anything else you want to talk about?”

 

“...After the shower”

 

The next question felt a little unneeded. Shuichi was okay with telling them about the transition story, but this one was a little different. Did it even need to be asked?

 

The two went on with their shower. If Miu found out about this, she would ask if they did anything inside the shower. It felt normal? A normal shower? They were okay with Shuichi in here, they weren’t embarrassed. Rantaro didn’t pay any focus on his body and same with Shuichi, if they looked  _ anywhere  _ it was their face.

 

Once they were done, Shuichi and Rantaro dried themselves off and put on fresh clothes. The detective looked pretty cute in their attire, they will allow him to borrow some clothes if he likes them.

 

“Come on, Kitty” they nuzzled his cheek a little, “I’m sleepy and want to snuggle”

 

“Wait, don’t you have another question? I can answer it for you right now if it’s a short answer”

“...Forgive me” the last thing they wanted is to offend their boyfriend. They won’t jump into any conclusions now, only ask and receive any confirmation.

 

“Is there a reason you walk on your toes?” They only stuck with one thing he did. Asking so many would sound like he’s doing something wrong, which he isn’t. Shuichi’s face showed mixed emotions from their question, then sighed.

 

“I’m autistic” he confessed, “It's...why my behaviour is how it is”

 

Rantaro blinked a couple of times. So they  _ were  _ right. The only reason they had a feeling was that one of their sisters is the same way. It was very familiar.

 

Then they smiled.

 

“Thanks for telling me”

“Of course, let's go to sleep now. I want...I want to cuddle my puppy”

Rantaro kissed the top of his head. “And I want to cuddle my kitty”

  
  


——

 

“Can I have everyone’s attention?”

 

Another day? No, the couple decided to tell the class the next day.

 

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Miu and Kaede stopped talking, Kokichi suspended his paper ball throwing at Kaito, Himiko woke up, Tenko huffed, and Korekiyo stopped reading his book.

 

“It’s the lovey-dovey couple! Are you about to tell us that you two are getting married now?”

“Are you two getting married?” Kiibo asked

 

“Gonta want to help wedding”

 

“It’s none of that” Rantaro waved their free hand dismissively while using the other to squeeze Shuichi’s hand. The detective muttered something, flustered about the whole talk about marriage.

 

“What are you two degenerates about to talk about, then?” Tenko hissed, “I don’t think it’s going to be anything good!”

 

How could Rantaro forget about Tenko’s reaction about this?! Fear ran down their spine, this could go a completely different way because of her and they were not ready.

 

Bold Emerald looked back at dull Amber. He nodded at them. Even with her words, Shuichi is still going to do it.

 

“There’s been something that I have not told all of you guys yet...I was afraid but I feel like I can now. So...I’m here to let everyone here that I am Trans Male!”

His voice was a little shaky. Makes sense, he’s the centre of attention and announced something pretty big.

 

There was a small silence, not even the students spoke. That means it was their turn.

 

“And I’m Nonbinary….if we have to go into specifics, I do not see myself as well... _ anything,  _ and like another student in a different class...comfortable with neutral terms”

  
  


The fourteen students remained silent with a changed expression. Kaede and Miu were delighted, Korekiyo’s eyebrows rose with interest, Gonta smiled, Kirumi held her hands together, and Tsumugi gasped.

 

“How come you never told us?!” The cosplayer asked, “oh dear, the things I said by mistake, I’m really sorry!”

“Don’t be” Shuichi said, “Not everyone knew”

 

“But wait!! Rantaro!” Kaito stood up from his seat, “I-I’m Sorry about everything I’ve said! I know when I accidentally said something to Shuichi I felt devastated! Oh! I heard Nagito say this, can I call you Thude?”

 

Rantaro couldn’t help but snort. That was such an interesting fusion of words, and they really liked it.

“Okay, that’s fine”

“I’m pleased you too were able to share this with us” Korekiyo leaned back in his chair and nodded, “Very brave of you both, and you’re comfortable enough to tell us”

“Nyeh...Go Shuichi and Rantaro!!”

“Takes a lot of guts, I really respect you both” Ryouma nodded in approval. 

“A king and his legend…” Kaede was fake crying now. Well...she could start crying in the next minute or so.

 

Someone seat released a harsh sound.

_ Stomp stomp stomp stomp stomp _

 

Rantaro and Shuichi flinched, she was  _ charging  _ to the two like a bull. Is she going to yell at them?! Call them names?  _ Whatever you do, don’t say anything bad to Shuichi! _

 

But it was none of that.

Instead, Tenko pulled the couple into a tight hug.

 

“W-WHAT?!” Miu spoke first, “T...Tenko?!”

 

“Sorry for everything Tenko has said to you both” her voice was quiet, only Rantaro and Shuichi can hear her.

 

“You’re both very brave and amazing. Tenko will help out any way she can. And...Tenko is trans as well”

 

“T-Tenko…” Shuichi’s voice cracked as he barely spoke, “...Thank you”

 

Rantaro and Shuichi finally hugged Tenko back. The rest of the class began clapping and saying their compliments and supports until there was any sign of their homeroom teacher.

 

This went much better than expected. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love you


End file.
